goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Team Muse
'''Team Muse '''is a group of heroines created by Sarah West. Description Team Muse is a team of teenage girls who are training to become muses at Olympus Academy, a school for young gods and goddesses in New Olympus. Together, they go through many adventures and discover many secrets about their past while fighting their enemies and studying at Olympus Academy. Members *Adriana Hailey *Kelly Rowe *Elaine Power *Chloe Saunders *Vanessa Mould *Beatrice "Bea" Kendrick Personalities Adriana Adriana is the leader of the team. She is intelligent, mature but usually stubborn and smart-mouthed when it comes to talking to her fellow muses-in-training. Her quick thinking and good instincts give her an edge in dealing with dangerous situations. However, she's sometimes too trusting with people who want to exploit her good will, leading her (or others) into harm's way. She is willing to forgive villains for their wrongdoings, if she believes they've changed for the better. Although her intelligence and knowledge can come in handy, she can be slightly naive and arrogant at times. Kelly Kelly is selfless, optimistic, intelligent, friendly, and creative. She doesn't believe in getting bored, and she devises outrageous ideas and participates in different activities to keep both her mind and body going. She has an enduring optimism, and always strives to uphold her ever-cheerful demeanor. Even in the face of the most difficult challenges that confront her, she manages to maintain her composure and keeps a positive outlook on the situation. Elaine Elaine is very mature, but at the same time, she isn't as smart as Kelly, but can solve her problems in a different way. She is able to get out of trouble through physical actions. She always knows what to do and finds many different ways to solve her problems. She will do anything to please others, and wants to protect her friends as much as she can. She is also somewhat vain and fashion sensitive, likely to stop in the middle of something to brush off a dirt patch on her clothes. Despite this, she never gives up an opportunity to go somewhere and discover some new things. Chloe Chloe is incredibly independent and strong in many ways. She isn't afraid to speak her mind, no matter who she's up against. She is clever and strong-willed, knowing what she wants and going after it in any way she can. However, she can be quite rash in her actions. Her intuition allows her to be competent and to see the truth in the world. She might not always obey the rules, but it's because she finds them unreasonable. She won't hesitate to stand up for what's right, mostly for the safety of others as opposed to herself. Vanessa Vanessa is hardworking, friendly and optimistic. She is easy to get along with because of her patience and empathy. When she is put through a difficult situation, she bounces back and looks to the future with faith that things will get better. She looks to her friends to keep her spirits up, and they admire her kindness, strictness when need be and that she always stands for what's right. Vanessa is also witty and sarcastic, at least when she is alone, and during those moments she would often make quips about how some of the other muses-in-training don't have much talent in anything. She is also unafraid to stand up for herself when she feels she's in the right. Bea Beatrice (or "Bea", as she likes to be called) is the group's toughest member and is easily enraged. Sometimes this and her aggression get the better of her simultaneously, making her a little reckless and stubborn. Even though she's tougher than her fellow muses-in-training, she has a softer side as well. Her friends' support for her gives her the confidence to be a better fighter, and she is quite protective over her fellow muses-in-training. She appears to enjoy fighting evil and despise girly things like skirts. In particular, Bea hates being called pet names like "sugar bear" or "funny bunny", as she will fly into an annoyed rage at anyone who calls her such. She can also be very sarcastic. Interests Adriana's Interests Likes *Ponies *Playing the piano *Cooking *Taking pictures *Pop art *Ben 10 *Jem and the Holograms *The Girl With the Pearl Earring *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Star Wars: The Clone Wars *Talking Tom *Electropop music *SoundCloud Dislikes *People who smoke cigarettes *Hip-hop music Kelly's Interests Likes *Playing the drums *Making lists *Reading *Frozen yogurt *Video games *Listening to music *Construction *Science *Naruto *Scooby Doo *Upin & Ipin *Phineas and Ferb *Scout Legend *Avatar: The Last Airbender *Pokemon *The Emperor's New Groove *Miitomo Dislikes *Politics Elaine's Interests Likes *Computer programming *Collecting things *Making lists *Nachos *Astrology *Harry Potter *Doraemon *The Powerpuff Girls *Indie rock music *Pop rock music *Polar bears *We Bare Bears *Atom Ant *Oggy and the Cockroaches *Chii's Sweet Home *Clone High *Angry Little Girls *Studying *Making cartoons *Drawing *Spongebob Squarepants *Octonauts *Peanuts *Adventure Time *Looney Tunes *Sharks *Dexter's Laboratory *Robotics *Inspirational quotes Dislikes *Overused trends and memes Chloe's Interests Likes *Conspiracy theories *Singing *Art *Swimming *Rick and Morty *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Steven Universe *Jelly Jamm *Littlest Pet Shop *Jazz music Dislikes *Hip-hop music *Teen Titans Go *Memes *Dating simulators Vanessa's Interests Likes *Dancing *Flowcharts *Pokemon *Sunshine *Pop music Dislikes *Internet trolls Bea's Interests Likes *Horticulture *Reading *Cooking *Aliens *Ben 10 *Scooby Doo *Sheriff Callie's Wild West *Fallout Dislikes Trivia *Adriana wants to work in a spa in Italy someday. *Kelly often studies Isaac Newton's laws of physics. *Elaine's favorite color is electric blue. *Chloe never shares her street address with anyone. *Bea often considers dying her hair or giving it some colorful streaks. Gallery Screen Shot 2018-07-18 at 1.36.20 PM.png|Adriana Screen Shot 2018-07-18 at 1.36.24 PM.png|Kelly Screen Shot 2018-07-18 at 1.36.29 PM.png|Elaine Screen Shot 2018-07-18 at 1.36.34 PM.png|Chloe Screen Shot 2018-07-18 at 1.36.39 PM.png|Vanessa Screen Shot 2018-07-18 at 1.36.44 PM.png|Bea Category:Characters Category:Business Friendly Characters Category:Groups Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Female Heroes Category:Sarah West's Own Characters